Aspiration
by extra-victory
Summary: She pouted, looking unhappily away. "Didn't you come to stay the night-?" Jellal x Erza, Adult themes, Adult humor. Lemon. Sweet and Fluffly. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

Jellal Mused to himself, on a throne in an Ancient manor. Outside, the dimming sunlight streaked the sky in reds and gold, creeping in through the open windows behind him.

Crime Sorciere had established their base of operations in Fiore seven months ago; the whole guild sat around him in silence, waiting for their leader to speak.

Meredy locked eyes with Midnight, who shook his head. The younger girl huffed, sullenly.

Everyone knew the wizard saint was tense. His best friend, Fairy Tail's guildmaster, had booked a _wedding_ for the next day.

Laxus was marrying Mirajane, on the eve of a _battle_ for the _planet_ ; And less than twenty four hours after the ceremony, Fairy Tail and Crime Sorciere would battle Zeref and his demons, to control the war they'd been fighting for months now.

Crime Sorciere sat in silence. Angel adjusted herself on the ground, casting Meredy an Alarmed look when the pink-haired mage stood up, abruptly, crossing her arms.

Jellal glanced over at her. Meredy screwed her toe into the ground, restless; She fidgeted, struggling to find her nerve.

Cobra covered his face with one hand, groaning quietly.

"Something on your mind, Meredy?" The Guildmaster asked, coolly. His voice was like ice, and she winced.

"I…I just think…" The pink haired girl looked nervously away. She trailed off, weakly, and fumbled with her words. "I just think you should go see Erza-"

The silence was deafening.

Jellal's eyes narrowed at her, and he tilted his head.

"E-Everyone's thinking it!" Meredy squeaked, voice tiny. "We know…We _know_ you want to-"

Jellal rubbed the bridge of his nose, and Meredy squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Everyone in Crime Sorciere collectively drew a breath, waiting for the younger girl to get chewed out.

Everyone waited for Jellal to snap at her, to order her mouth shut.

He did not.

Meredy cracked one eye back open after a moment, breathless; hardly daring to believe it.

"I should leave this place, and spend the night with Erza?" Jellal merely sat, calmly. Pensive, he drummed his fingers on the side of the throne.

Meredy almost choked on her breath, but managed to nod. Flushed, she tugged on her shirt.

He ran a hand through his hair. "What makes you think that's a good idea?"

She mumbled something, under her breath. Jellal trained his eyes on her, and she looked nervously away. "She…She wants you to."

He didn't seem satisfied by this, so she went on. Desperately, she tugged her shirt. "You _know_ she's hoping you'll come-!"

He leaned on his elbow. "She's likely to be with Mirajane, preparing for the wedding."

Meredy flinched, but bit her tongue and glared up at him. "You should go…" Defiantly, she tapped her foot. "You should go, because…Because you love each other-"

The pink haired girl faltered, peering up into the ceiling. Her voice trembled.

Crime Sorciere watched with bated breath, silently cheering her on. Angel nibbled her fingernails, anxiously. Midnight held his head, distraught.

"Rather than that, it's better to stay here." Jellal sat up straight, irritated. His eyes flashed. "How can I go to her now, and give her hope for a happy future? There's no telling whether I'll survive this battle, or break her heart…"

Meredy stiffened. The pink haired girl looked away, touching her cheek.

"I can't beat you in an argument, master…" She trembled, and hung her head. "No one can, but…"

He stared over at her, calculating, pained.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she covered her face.

"I _know_ you want to go…You should go, Jellal…! You _deserve_ to get what you want..." Meredy sobbed, breaking down. She collapsed to her knees, weeping. "You're…You should be _happy_ -"

His face softened. The ultramarine exhaled, averting his eyes.

Something flickered through his expression.

Jellal was beside her in an instant. He vanished from his throne, cloak billowing out around him; on one knee, he wrapped an arm around her back, and held her hand. She bit her lip, meeting his eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. Meredy buried her face in his chest, voice muffled by his shirt. She cried, and he vanished again, with her.

 _(Outside, In the garden, at that very moment)_

Jellal re-appeared with Meredy, under a tree.

He held her tightly, as she sobbed, nuzzling her face against him.

"Meredy." He soothed her, rubbing the back of her head. She pressed her face to his shoulder, hiccupping.

Her breathing was ragged, and she sniffled. The younger girl held his shirt tightly in both hands, as if for dear life.

"I've been so hard on you." He said, softly. She looked up at him, bleary eyed; He smiled, wiping her tears away.

"N-No…" She muttered, and a light blush spread through her cheeks. She peeked away. "You're perfect, as always-"

He laughed, eyes drifting shut. "I don't believe you."

She choked on a snort, giggling weakly. Snot and tears mingled on her face, and he wiped her off with his hand. Jellal held her face, drying her with magic, calmly. His voice was warm and smooth, mesmerizing, layered with hypnotic power.

She felt waves of calm wash over her, and her body relaxed in his arms. She sighed, suddenly at ease. "J-Jellal…"

"Yes, Meredy?"

"We'll...We'll always be together…?"

He blinked, embracing her tightly. Jellal looked up into the stars. "That's right."

Meredy cooed, sweetly. She could feel her body being cradled in his arms, and under her breath, she whispered tentatively. "…Will you go to her?"

He stilled, pausing for a moment. The Guildmaster cracked a grin. "I'm already on my way."

Meredy fidgeted, confused. She peeked up at him, eyes widening a fraction; understanding dawned on her. Her blush darkened, and she giggled before shutting her eyes.

He sat her down, gently, leaning with her against the tree. She lowered her head onto his shoulder.

Siegrain held her there, tightly, as she slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.

 _(Across Fiore, at Fairy Hills)_

Erza's hands trembled faintly, holding an erotic novel tightly up to her face.

She tugged her knees to her chest and adjusted herself on the mattress. Her heart thumped inside her, and she flipped the page with wide eyes.

The redhead was hanging on every word, taking shallow breaths. Her thighs rubbed mindlessly together, restless, and one of her hands wandered down between her legs.

In her mind, she saw Jellal...She saw him, instead of the male character described in the pages before her.

She exhaled, flushed. Her fingers rubbed, very slightly, against the sensitive skin between her legs. She mumbled his name in a breathy voice, eyes drifting shut. Her legs shifted, and her chest heaved in shallow sighs.

Erza kept reading, breathless. Behind her eyes, she saw herself with Jellal; instead of the female character from her book. Her brows were knit close together, eyes shut tight as she squirmed and whimpered softly.

She massaged herself with one hand, tilting her head back and parting her lips to gasp, pressing her soaked thong against her core.

"J-Jellal…" She groaned, throatily. Erza tried hard not to think of the fact that he wasn't coming to see her tonight. A simmering heat was still rising in her hips, and she panted. "Jellal-"

Two knocks on the door to her room snapped her out of a dreamy reverie; Erza squeaked, sitting abruptly up on the bed, taking her hand off her panties and fumbling with the erotic novel in her hands.

 _W-Who?!_ She thought wildly, panicked. Erza looked hurriedly from one end of her room to another; Disbelief surged through her veins, and she hopped up off the bed, desperate to find some clothes.

Her heart skipped a beat, halfway across the floor. The re-quip mage froze in place, seeing Jellal; He was leaning, casually, against the window inside her room, looking away.

She exhaled, dizzied. Trembling, Erza stood straight up, and pressed both hands to her red face. "J…Jellal?"

He trained his eyes on her, grinning, and rolled his hood back. "Erza."

The redhead stared down at her toes, flustered. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she was speechless; highly aware of the fact that she was wearing nothing but _a soaked thong and a frilly bra_.

"I…" She rubbed her arm nervously. Bright red, she fidgeted a bit, breathless. "I was _so sure_ you weren't coming…"

She looked briefly away before meeting his gaze. He grinned, tilting his head a bit, eyeing her racy lingerie. "Is that right?"

She flushed, opening her mouth to reply, before shutting it again and falling silent. Her shoulders slouched mindlessly, and Erza rubbed her legs together. She giggled weakly. "I know…I know how it looks, but…"

A cool breeze blew through the room from outside, rustling her drapes. Erza shivered, and his eyes softened a bit; the teasing glint fading.

"I never would've had the guts to wear this-" She admitted. Her voice trailed off, and her blush darkened. "...I-If I thought you were really coming-"

Erza bit her lip, and brushed a strand of scarlet hair over an ear. He laughed softly, and covered his face with one hand.

"I see." Jellal turned slightly away, smiling. His eyes flashed over to her, against his will, and traced the outline of her voluptuous body; unwelcome heat and trickling desire simmered in his blood. He paused, before clearing his throat. "Why don't you find some clothes, Erza? Let's not make this too hard on me."

She pursed her lips and gave him a pointed look. "I don't want to." She pouted, looking unhappily away. "Didn't you come to stay the night-?"

He twitched, staring over at her with wide eyes. He covered his face with one hand, grinning faintly, and gritted his teeth.

She flinched. A blush spread through her cheeks as she glared defiantly away, mumbling hotly under her breath. "D-Didn't you…?"

His eyes flickered to her face, and he drank in the sight of her for a moment. "I did." He answered, dryly.

Erza's breath caught in her throat, and she peeked up at him dizzily. Fumbling with the straps of her bra, she felt her face heat up. " _Really_ …?"

"Yes." His ears caught the softest of sighs as she exhaled, winded. They pricked up, hypersensitive to her and everything around; his magic was enhancing his senses unconsciously, driven by his burning desire for her. "But we have a lot to talk about, Erza."

He crossed his arms, eyes glinting. Jellal leaned back against the wall, straining to resist the overwhelming urge to throw her down on the bed right now. He could _smell_ her, her hair, her body…She was a vision of perfection, and the tiny panties on her waist revealed too much. She bent forward a little, anxiously rubbing a creamy thigh. He glanced offhandedly away, to his right.

She blinked, smug. Erza could see, clearly, in his eyes, that she was _affecting him_. She cocked her hips and sniffed, re-quipping into a slender nightgown.

He exhaled, eyes drifting shut. Grateful, he suppressed the raging lust in his chest, and turned to close the window behind him.

Erza brushed her nightgown down in the back. Idly, she took a step closer to him. A light blush dusted her cheeks.

He looked out the window, calmly. Thousands of bright, twinkling stars decorated the night sky. The air was tranquil and cool, crisp in the dead of night. The wind seemed to whistle through the trees outside as he slid the glass barrier down.

He faced her again, and grinned. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"S-So…" She questioned nervously, tilting her head. "What do you want to talk about-?"

The Re-quip mage yelped quietly, seeing him glance over at the erotic novel on her bed, lying face down where she'd dropped it.

Jellal's eyes narrowed at her. "What are you reading?" He grinned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He tilted his head. "Anything good-?"

Her heartbeat accelerated, and she looked poignantly away, faintly red. "O-Oh…Oh, uhh…"

He leaned back against the window, patiently. She met his eyes, and he watched her calmly. "It's…I-It's a touching love story…" She bluffed, awkwardly rubbing her cheek. "A lot like ours-"

She turned to face him again, and heard a whooshing swish of air. He was gone, and she whisked her head around, panicked. Jellal was by her bed, holding the book up in one hand, reading the page she'd left off on.

Erza squeaked, mortified. Furiously red, she covered her face with both hands.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? I hope so-**

 **This has been a lot of fun to write so far. If you're into it, I'll put the next chapter up in a few days!**

 **Please, let me know what you think and I'll be eternally grateful!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: It's so nice to see you again!**

 **Guest: I'm so glad to hear that! Here's the next chapter for you, I really hope you like it!**

 **Guest: I really appreciate that :') Here's the update I promised, hopefully you didn't have to wait too long :D**

 **Thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart! It means the world to me :D**

Jellal's eyes narrowed at her.

"What are you reading?" He grinned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He tilted his head. "Anything good-?"

Her heartbeat accelerated, and she looked poignantly away, faintly red. "O-Oh…Oh, uhh…"

He leaned back against the window, patiently. She met his eyes, and he watched her calmly. "It's…I-It's a touching love story…" She bluffed, awkwardly rubbing her cheek. "A lot like ours-"

She turned to face him again, and heard a whooshing swish of air. He was gone, and she whisked her head around, panicked. Jellal was by her bed, holding the book up in one hand, reading the page she'd left off on.

Erza squeaked, mortified. Furiously red, she covered her face with both hands.

Jellal read through the page in front of him at a speed only he was capable of.

It said:

 _I could feel my heartbeat pounding inside me, as I knelt lower in front of him. The ball gag was itching in my mouth, and I could barely breathe…While I waited for his permission to rise up, I pressed my forehead down to the floor at his feet. After a moment, he yanked on my leash, silently, tugging the collar around my neck._

 _"Enough." He said, and my eyes cracked open. I lifted my head, and looked up at him, weakly. The gleam in his eyes made the aching heat between my legs climb through my navel. He undid the ball gag, and pulled it out of my mouth; I shuddered a deep gasp. "Your penitence has reached my heart."_

 _I felt my body moving on it's own, both relieved and sorely disappointed. My hands grasped between my legs, and I rubbed my clitoris gently, winded. "N-No punishment, master…?"_

 _Pleasure rippled through me, as he glanced down into my eyes. "Not Today."_

 _I sighed. My ass was still bruised and sore from the last time I'd disappointed him, so at least I'd be able to sit tomorrow-_

Jellal closed the book, and read the front cover. It said 'Rough Leather', and the author's name was printed at the bottom.

He blinked, grinning. Eyes wide, he stared up at her. "A lot like ours, Erza?"

The ultramarine trained his eyes on her, as she squeaked something under her breath. Furiously red, she adjusted her nightgown.

Her eyes flickered to his face. "W-Well…you did…" she whispered, breathless. Choked up, she managed to say. "In the tower…"

She trailed off, voice tiny. Blushing, she set one hand over her heart.

"Is this my fault?" He sighed, turning his head slightly. "For binding you with the paralyzing snake?"

"Yes." She huffed, lowly. Her blush darkened, and she crossed her arms under her breasts. Erza peeked over at him. Defensively, she cocked her hips. "It's your fault."

"I see." He said, dryly. Grinning, distracted, he stared up past her into the top corner of the room. "You may be disheartened to find that I haven't brought any collars or ball gags."

Erza blushed, fidgeting. She met his eyes briefly, and glanced hurriedly away. Turning around her bed, she shuffled over to her nightstand, where she opened a tiny drawer.

She pulled a scarlet leather collar out, with a heart shaped metal tag hanging from the front. She faced him, holding it nervously up in both hands, somewhat proudly. The redhead looked up at his face, flushed. The smile wobbled on her lips. "I…I have one."

He just stared at her, with wide brown eyes, dangerously. He grinned, after a moment, disbelieving. "Just in case-?"

His heart strained in his chest.

She nodded, absentmindedly. Bright red, her fantasies played behind her eyes. "J-Just in case…"

"What if I wasn't into that sort of thing?" He replied, smoothly. His voice was dry, and he cast his eyes over at her. She met his gaze, eyes wide and bright.

"You are." She whispered, weakly. A heavy crimson blush spread through her cheeks.

"Yes." He admitted, dryly. Evil thoughts plagued him, flashing through his mind; remnants of the villain he used to be.

He turned away from her, musing. Jellal covered his mouth with one hand.

Erza nodded, a bit dizzy. She touched the back of her neck, fingers trailing gracefully down it. The corners of her mouth quirked up, and She looked into the ceiling, throwing him the collar. He snatched it out of the air deftly with one hand, turning to face her in the same fluid motion.

He appraised it, calmly. The cold metal of the pink, heart-shaped tag hanging off it tingled under his fingers, and he rubbed it with his thumb; reading it coolly.

It said "Erza Scarlet F." in neatly carved, inlaid lettering. It looked carefully done, with time and caring craftsmanship.

He turned it around in his fingers, silently. The back read "Property of Jellal Fernandez".

The Ultramarine exhaled, lifting a brow. He glanced up at her. She rubbed her arm, sitting down gently on the bed, brushing down the back of her nightgown; Erza peeked nervously away. Flushed, she nodded, answering his unspoken questions.

He clenched the collar tightly in his hand. Villainous thoughts swirled in his mind. "You made this yourself."

"Yeah." She mumbled, idly wringing her hands. Nervously, her chest heaved.

"Erza Scarlet F?" He looked away, grinning, fascinated. She met his gaze, breathless, and her eyes drifted anxiously from his eyes to his cheek.

"I didn't want to have to make another one." She admitted, hugging her knees. "When we get married."

Jellal nodded. " _If_ we get married, Erza?" He smiled grimly at her, tilting his head. "Or when?"

Her face softened, and she exhaled. Eyes hardening, she looked away. "When." She answered defiantly. Resolute, she flipped her hair over one shoulder.

Jellal studied her face. Her brilliant scarlet hair seemed to frame her wide, luminous eyes as she brushed a strand of red locks out of her face. Her cheeks were fair, and her lips a natural rose, without the gloss or sheen of obvious make-up.

She looked up at him, long lashes hovering low over her bright eyes. Erza shivered, as his infinite magics cooled the room unconsciously, in response to his deep consideration.

The lights in the room seemed to give her an ethereal glow, and he was unable to look away.

Self-consciously, she raised a hand to her cheek. Her insides clenched.

He watched her through half-lidded eyes. She stared over at him, hugging herself. "None of us can be sure what tomorrow holds in store." He said, calmly.

Erza glared at him. "I know." She sniffed, turning her nose up. "I'm sure of it."

He stilled, watching her. Calculating, his eyes narrowed, and he grinned slightly. "Well, Fairy Tail will have a wedding." Her optimism was infectious. "That much is certain."

"Y-Yeah." She tore her gaze away, choosing her words carefully. "You're the best man, aren't you?"

"That's right." He replied, fixing his eyes on her.

She hung her head for a moment, blushing faintly and staring at the floor. She Lifted her eyes, flashing him a dazzling smile. "We're going to dance." She stared at him, dreamily, out of the corners of her eyes. "It's traditional."

He nodded pensively, grinning. "How's Mirajane?"

"She's ecstatic." Erza huffed. Her eyes watered again, and she looked away. Jellal noticed, and changed gears calmly.

"How are you?"

She pressed her palms to her eyes, and fumed. "I'm jealous." When she looked up, she met his eyes, pining. "I'm _so_ jealous-"

Jellal ruffled his hair. He was unsurprised.

"I want to wear that white dress _so bad_ -" She continued, longingly.

He peered over at her, smiling softly.

She sniffled, and then blinked. "I know, I Know…" Erza chuckled.

A thin grin curved his lips, and he was beside her instantly. Jellal set himself down on the bed beside her, and she slid closer to him.

The redhead turned a bit, expectantly, grasping her forearm. Her eyes locked on his, and He placed one hand on her cheek. A little moan escaped her at the contact, eyes drifting shut.

"Erza."

"Just survive…" She whispered. Tears leaked down her face. "Just survive, and come home to me…"

"I'm the last one to worry about." He promised, softly. Her gaze met Jellal's brown eyes, and they flashed, vivid.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? I really hope so!**

 **This story is a ton of fun to write, so I hope you're into it as well! It might seem like there's going to be some pretty hardcore lemons in this one, but there probably won't be BDSM, unless you really want it-**

 **I'll get the next chapter finished and edited in the next few days, I've been working a lot on this story and a few others recently, so keep an eye out for me!**

 **Please, let me know what you think and I'll be in your debt forever!**

 **See you in the next chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex-V: Hey there, It's so nice to see you again!**

 **Ninalover: I'm so glad to hear that, It means the world to me :'D Yes, I totally agree about the weddings...Just wait and see, for me!**

 **StarBoardDream: Oh my, I seriously appreciate you taking the time to tell me that! Thank you so much! Well, just wait and see- Wouldn't want to spoil anything, right? :)**

 **Guest: Thank you so, so much! :D**

 **Thank you all so much, from the bottom of my heart! Please try to enjoy the new chapter, for me!**

The redhead turned a bit, expectantly, grasping her forearm. Her eyes locked on his, and He placed one hand on her cheek. A little moan escaped her at the contact, eyes drifting shut.

"Just survive…" She whispered. Tears leaked down her face. "Just survive, and come home to me…"

"I'm the last one to worry about." He promised, softly. Her gaze met Jellal's brown eyes, and they flashed, vivid.

Erza blushed as she straightened a bit. "Y-Yeah…" She wiped her eyes with tiny, trembling fingers. "Well…What about Laxus?"

"He's not the one to worry about either." Jellal grinned widely, tilting his head. He stood up, slowly, brushing her cheek and turning away.

She rolled her eyes. "I know that…" She murmured softly, before giving him a radiant smile. "I know, just…He's important to you."

He blinked. The Ultramarine nodded slowly. "To say the least."

"He's like your brother…" Erza rested both hands on her knees. She broke out into a cheery smile, tasting her own salty tears. "He loves you."

"I love him too." Jellal smiled, silently. "That man changed my life."

"And Meredy-?" Erza scooted over to the edge of the bed.

"My sister, at least." He was speechless for a moment, unable to convey the depth of his feelings for her.

"That guild always was your reason to live…" Erza smiled thoughtfully. A moment later, she snickered at him, smug. "Or was it-?"

He cast her a knowing look, grinning.

"Or…" She whispered. Her voice was tiny and hopeful. "Maybe I was?"

He folded his hands, eyes calmly shut.

She blinked innocently. Erza batted her lashes at him. "What about me?"

Jellal rubbed the bridge of his nose, and adjusted his shirt.

"How…How do you feel about me-?" She lowered her eyes, heart racing. He leaned back against the wall, ruffling his hair.

"We've always been connected, Erza." He said.

She nodded, with a light blush dusting her cheeks. "Am…Am I your wife?"

He glanced over at her, offhandedly.

She flushed. "Am I…The girl you're going to marry?" She wrung her hands together in her lap. Erza breathed, and laced her fingers together in her hair, beside her head.

"The girl you've always known you would marry?" She pressed him further, bright red.

Jellal stared away, grinning. He held one hand out to his side, and opened his palm. A brilliant, shimmering diamond ring floated above his hand, twirling about telekinetically in place, spinning between his fingers.

Her eyes widened a fraction, and her stomach clenched; He cast his gaze over at her.

She opened her mouth, a moment later, to speak, but no sound came out.

Erza's breath caught in her throat. Her insides churned, and he smiled, shaking his head.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she swayed slightly in place. Erza covered her mouth with one forearm, shaking. She met his eyes.

"You're my best friend, Erza." He said, smoothly. "We're soulmates."

She choked out a strangled mewl, furiously red. The redhead covered her face with both hands, and shifted on the bed. Knees wobbly, she tried to rise up, and he reached a hand out to steady her.

Jellal stepped into her, and brushed her cheek. She stared up into his face, eyes wide and bright, shimmering with a glossy sheen. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she blinked.

"You know…Y-You know what they say about best friends, right?" She whispered, hushed, and put her hands on his chest.

"Do tell." He answered coolly. His thumb swiped the side of her mouth, and she exhaled, furiously red. Tender heat coiled up in her chest, and her heart melted.

"They say…They say you should marry your best friend." She managed, weakly. Reverently, she buried her face in his chest, holding his shirt tightly in both hands. Silent tears streaked her cheeks, and she nuzzled her face to him.

Jellal threaded his fingers into her hair, sliding one hand behind her head. He pressed her into him. "They do say that."

He held her there, and she pressed her body tightly against him. Breathless, her chest heaved slightly; Her fingers tugged his shirt, tensely. The ring floated, telekinetically, between them, before Jellal lifted one hand and grasped the engagement band.

Tears streamed down her face, and she sniffled. Bright red, her harsh and ragged breathing seemed to fill the room; Her heartbeat pounded in her temples. Erza looked up into his eyes, dizzied.

Jellal pressed the ring into her palm, coolly. He held her fingers, tightly, as she trembled, squeezing both of her tiny hands together around it; Shuddering sobs wracked her body. Her eyes drifted shut, exhaling, and she rubbed herself against him.

The redhead reached up and touched his tattoo with a trembling hand.

"Erza." He said, softly. His voice was smooth and icy, and she breathed, overcome. His words seemed to ring through her, captivating and hypnotizing; Her eyes blinked open, and she met his vivid gaze. _"Spend_ _ **Eternity**_ _with me."_

His eyes flashed, and she felt her stomach drop. The breath hitched in her throat.

A blinding flash surged through the room, and when she opened her eyes again, dazed, tears dripped down her face…She was in the cosmic vacuum.

She was in _space_ , her thoughts were swimming and she couldn't breathe for a moment. She coughed, bewildered.

The redhead looked up, tracing circles absentmindedly on his chest.

Erza looked left, and she looked right. Trillions of simmering, beautiful galaxies and stars twinkled in the icy void around her; the sheer, incomprehensible vastness of the cosmos brought tears to her eyes, and she gaped. The redhead could feel Jellal's arms around her, holding her tightly, cradling her body and anchoring her.

She looked up into his face.

Their breath mingled, hot, and she marveled at him; utterly speechless. He was glorious, brilliant, with a heavenly corona of celestial body magic radiating off him in every direction; like a blinding halo, nebulous and ethereal. His eyes were an incredible, luminous white, shining, and…They were bleeding.

His eyes were _bleeding_ , and streams of blood trailed down his face.

"J…Jellal?" She whispered, in a tiny voice.

She could see planets and stars, galaxies, infinitely far apart and yet…All so _close_. She saw quasars, pulsing in the void, white dwarf stars and nebulae. She was pretty sure she could see a black hole in the distance to her left.

At first, she thought it was just one of his incredible illusions, but…

She noticed he'd covered them in a massive glowing _barrier_ , and it seemed like she was standing with him in the heart of a glorious star...

Erza realized that they were _actually standing in the center of the universe._

 _Somehow_ …

She clutched the ring tighter in her hands, quivering, staring up at him as he smiled gently.

"Universal Celestial Body Magic; Eternity" He said, calmly. His face was stoic, and his eyes were still shining a brilliant white. Blood poured down his face, onto her. "I learned it from the God of the Sun."

She whimpered something, flushed. Her thoughts raced, feeling the heat between them, and the sensation of her body pressing tightly against him sent rippling pleasure shivering through her, down her spine.

 _"The god of the sun…"_ She repeated, hushed. Awestruck, she realized this was the ultimate Heavenly Body Magic, and he'd learned it the same way Zeref received his lethal killing curse. It was a gift of _God himself…_

Her heart throbbed, as her eyes widened a fraction.

"This is where I'll send Zeref, tomorrow." He promised, smoothly.

Erza trembled, leaning her face on his shoulder.

"It can only be cast during the daytime," He continued, and Erza choked on a strangled sob. "or at midnight…"

"Jellal…" Her voice cracked, crying. Her eyes closed, and she squirmed her hips against his; His massive erection dug into her, and she panted. Overwhelmed, she stammered. "Jellal-"

"I'm in love with you." He said, setting one hand on her cheek. His fingertips pressed into the side of her chin, as she sobbed quietly. "Be my wife."

Her heart threatened to burst.

"J-Jellal… _Oh_ …" She begged, weeping. Her fists pounded impotently on his chest; Her eyes cracked back open, and, Shaking, she tugged his shirt again; The smile wobbled on her face, before she slipped the engagement band onto her ring finger. "Yes… _Please_ …"

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? I hope so!**

 **Keep an eye out for me, I had a lot of stuff going on but I did get a lot of writing done, so I'll be putting updates up promptly, and with more regularity again!**

 **Please, let me know what you think and I'll be in your debt forever!**

 **See you in the update!**


End file.
